


Processing

by propsandmayhems



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, also my title sux, possibly, slightly occ, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propsandmayhems/pseuds/propsandmayhems
Summary: "Amanda leaned in close to the screen and said “I’ve been waiting for this call since I set foot on the Enterprise, Captain.”"Kirk and Spock belong to Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, CBS, etc. - please don't sue me.Fic inspired by tumblr post by gatewaygeek and sherlockwolf. Link in notes :)





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> A quick ficlet written insead of studying for a sociology exam, but what else is new?  
> Inspired by this post: https://gatewaygeek.tumblr.com/post/182868367782/sherlockwolf-my-favourite-headcanon-is-jim

They were in the privacy of Jim’s quarters on a Wednesday evening, looking at each other through the 3D chess board as they had so many times previously. Spock was puttering on about some plant life he and Sulu were examining while on an away team mission this morning. Typically, Jim would be hyper-focused on every word Spock said, but tonight his mind was taken with another subject.

The other day he had reached out to Amanda Grayson about beginning a relationship with her son. After her joyous laugh traveled across subspace and into his quarters - causing Jim to turn a bright red - Amanda leaned in close to the screen and said “I’ve been waiting for this call since I set foot on the _Enterprise_ , Captain.”

Amanda had given Jim some valuable insight into beginning a relationship with a Vulcan, but expressed to him that things may be different or harder with her son. “Don’t begin anything you aren’t willing to commit to, Captain,” she expressed. After turning over Amanda’s words in his head for nearly 4 days, Jim had decided that tonight he would dive in.

Spock interrupted his thoughts with a raised eyebrow and a low, “what do you think, Captain?” Feeling slightly remorseful about tuning out what Spock had said and hoping it would be the right answer, Jim returned a “sounds wonderful, Spock” before getting up and crossing the room to the the small cabinet where he stored a few bottles of liquor and glasses. Just as he expected, Spock followed him across the room and watched as Jim poured out two glasses of the amber liquid. Unclasping one hand from behind his back, Spock started to refuse the drink but Jim cut him off with a smile, “I know Spock, Vulcans don’t drink, but maybe tonight will be different.” Spock began to raise his eyebrow again in protest when Jim cupped the Vulcan’s face in his hands, leaned slightly on his toes, and pressed their lips together. Pulling away, Jim took in Spock’s wide-eyes and green flush, knowing not to expect much else for quite awhile thanks to his conversation with Amanda.

Jim had settled back into his chair by the chess board to wait, sipping on his drink and reading over the crew reports from the day when he heard a slight rustle about 20 minutes after the kiss. Looking over, he saw Spock pick up and quickly down the contents of the glass he had left near him, before making his way towards Jim. Nerves bussed through Kirk’s body as if he was nose to nose with a Klingon battlecruiser when suddenly, Spock balled his hand up in Jim’s shirt, lifting him from his chair and kissing him passionately. The reports padd clattered to the floor as Jim threaded his hands into Spock’s silky black strands, something he’d wanted to do for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through! Thank you for reading, even though most second graders probably have better grammar than I do.  
> Surprisingly, this was my first Kirk/Spock fic, despite loving trek for like, forever.  
> As always, please kudos/comment if you enjoyed and always feel free to reach out on tumblr - I go by the same url there :)


End file.
